Chuck vs Castle Breach Protocol Six
by Adelina Bronxson
Summary: When Chuck and Sarah wake up in a strange bedroom, they find out they are in a safe house because of Castle Breach protocol six. No Casey, no missions, and not a single bug to speak of. What happens when the things stopping their love are taken away.
1. An Almost Perfect Morning

Chapter 1 An Almost Perfect Morning

Perfect, that's usually what came to mind when I woke up like this. I didn't open my eyes because I already knew what it looked like.

Because only one person smelled this good or fit that perfect on my side, my super hot badass blonde protector Sarah had spent that night and like the last couple times, over the night she had ended up snuggled against me.

So as I sat there in my own little world trying to pretend that it was real and that she was my girlfriend. A very interesting sensation came over me as I lightly rubbed her back. Skin on skin, which for most couples wouldn't have been a big deal but she always, wore a shirt to bed.

Usually one of mine that had some ridiculous Sci-fi saying on it and the way it fit made my inner fan boy scream. So sitting their I decided to open my eyes and ruin my moment so I could make sure that Ms. Walker still had some clothing on for the sake of my sanity. As I looked down I saw that she was wearing something, a very small something, but I breathed a sigh of relief anyway.

Forcibly dragging my eyes away from her, I noticed I wasn't in my room or her room or any room that I had recalled sleeping in ever. So I sat up a little and took in the room that lay before me. The bed that we were sleeping in was a wrought iron canopy bed. We both had bedside table complete with a lamp, the current book I was reading along with an alarm clock. There was a mahogany dresser directly in front of the bed with a plasma screen setting on it and then there were pictures spread out along the walls.

My curiosity at an all time high I got up as smoothly as I could as not to wake Sarah. I walked to the nearest wall that had a large group of pictures. Some of which were real, others were obviously fake like the wedding photos and some other outdoor photos which reminded him of Awesome more than himself.

_So is it another suburbs mission _he pondered wondering why he could only remember walking through the foyer of the apartments post mission when it hit him. "That son of a bitch tranked me" he heard Sarah stir "Chuck ssshhhuuusssshhh" deciding it was time to let the cat out of the bag and tell her he started waking her up.

"Sarah I think you will want to wake up for this" so with bed head and a very displeased look she sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes. "This better be good Chuck I was….where are we?" She said her eyes suddenly alert.

"I have no idea, the last thing I remember is Casey tranking me outside my apartment, I was hoping you could help me fill in the blanks." Taking a quick scan of the room he noticed a little white envelope on the dresser "I wonder if this will help". Looking inside he finds a DVD and a note from Casey.

_Dear Walker and Moron_

_You both are now victims of Castle breach policy six. This DVD will explain everything to you._

_Casey_

_P.S. Good luck with the girly feelings Bartowski_

"What's Castle breach policy six" a knowing look came to Sarah's face "Castle breach policy six is that incase of a breach and suspected access of files the Castle will self-destruct and all personnel will flee to pre-setup cover locations throughout the US. Are cover is obviously together, so lets see the damage; pop the DVD in."

Doing as he was told he setup the DVD and sat on the edge of the bed General Beckmans appeared on screen

"Agent Walker Mr. Bartowski as you have been informed Castle breach policy six was enacted. You both were moved to a safe house in the middle of Kansas, as to not draw suspicion to yourselves we have provided you with a cover story and jobs so that you may assimilate into the community.

You both will be known till further notice as Mr. and Mrs. Charles Weston a teaching couple moving from California to the Midwest so that you can raise a family. Mr. Bartowski you will be the new Math teacher at the local high school and Agent Walker you will be the new kindergarten teacher" chuck heard a gasp from behind him and saw a look of confusion on Sarah's face as General Beckman continued.

"A more thorough explanation and any materials you may need are in the closet safe to my left. You both have a driver's license, social security card, credit cards, and other miscellaneous items along with emergency ID's if you cover is compromised.

Agent Walker along with these items a map of the house and the security system layout, along with a small weapons cache is included. I suggest you explore the house and the surrounding area as you are outside of town and have no neighbors.

Finally it is imperative that you both become Mr. and Mrs. Weston until we are able to retrieve you. I have the utmost faith in both of your abilities Beckman out."

Chuck looked to Sarah "So what does it all mean" Sarah walked to the closet retrieving the materials from the biometric safe. "We are on an Indefinite mission, It could last anywhere from a minimum of six months to being a permanent assignment"

Sarah took out the Identification envelopes and handed Chuck his, all while he never took his eyes off her mostly because she was only wearing a black bra with pink lace and a matching set of boy shorts. "Ok let's see more in-depth back story" she said as they pulled out their paperwork.

_Charles Robert Weston DOB October 22, 1981_

_Graduated Magna cum Laude University of Southern California with a Degree in Mathematics and Education in 2004_

_Has been Teaching at Hillwood Preparatory since graduation till relocating to Marion, Kansas_

_Married Sarah Marie Conner Weston in 2006 _

_Siblings – none_

_Parents – Deceased _

_Sarah Marie Conner Weston DOB June 9, 1984_

_Graduated Magna cum Laude University of Southern California with a Degree in Elementary Education in 2006_

_Has been teaching at Rose Hill Elementary since graduation till relocating to Marion, Kansas_

_Married Charles Robert Weston in 2006_

_Siblings – none_

_Parents – Deceased_

Looking through his papers Chuck found a wallet with his ID credit cards, a small amount of cash and a picture of him and Sarah. "So that's not very In-depth it mostly only gives us dates" chuck pondered as he sorted through the rest of his paper work.

"They set it up that way so that we can fill in the blanks, make it more believable and curtailed to us" Chuck nodded "So how did we meet?"

"Well we can go with how we really, met say that you worked at a Buy More in college and you fixed my phone and we hit it off. We can say that was your senior year and I was a freshman." She looked up at Chuck trying to hide her emotions.

"So Chuck how did you pop the question?" He paused before giving his answer "We were walking down the beach by my apartment after are date and I had the ring in my pocket but I had been putting it off for a couple days because I was scared and it was such a big step. So when we stopped and sat down in the sand to watch the sun set, you looked at me with those big blue eyes and everything clicked. My fears were washed away as I pulled out the ring and asked you to be my wife. Telling you that you have the love of my mind body and soul"

Fighting back tears she said "Very nice Chuck" as he got everything sorted Chuck he sat back on the bed "So what was are wedding like, by the way it was a beach wedding according to are wedding photos"

Sarah looked up eyes sparkling knowing that her perfect wedding was almost exactly like Ellie's second try "Well I was thinking we just use Ellie's wedding as are own I can't really see a better one than that" Chuck smiled "So another question, when did we get married?"

Sarah's eyes brightened, she had always wanted to be a June bride, well not always but at least since she had started seeing as a possibility after meeting him "June 24". Chuck Smiled "So I can't really think of anything, else we could probably use stuff from are previous cover relationship to fill in the blanks."

He had never even heard of Castle breach policy six but it had seemed to give him the normal life he wanted with Sarah. Looking again at Sarah's half naked body he broke down "Sarah can you put a robe on or something I'm having trouble concentrating" he said trying to be polite as possible.

Without answering she walked into her closet and came back in a black silk floral robe that was less revealing but no less provocative. "I just can't win" he muttered to himself trying to drag his eyes away was and it was proving to be a great feat. "So I'm going to go explore so you can stay her and get dress or take a shower and get dressed one of those two"

Chuck was begging it wasn't going to be long before he explodes if she kept this up. She smiled, this was fun she hadn't seen him like this in a long time "So I can't explore with you in my bath robe honey?" she said in sweet innocent voice while she played with her collar exposing more smooth skin.

He was about to lose it and he needed to be away from playful and tempting for a while so through gritted teeth he managed "No you stay here and I'm going to go cool down, I mean walk around" he walked out the door mumbling "Torture would have been better than seeing her in the black and pink number" Chuck had said it to him self but Sarah couldn't help but hear.

There use to be times in their relationship where she liked to watch him squirm and see how he reacted to her but as her feelings got more pronounced and she had make the decision to tease him less after she had told him multiple times that she had no feelings towards him which was the most blatant out right lie she had ever told.

So she headed to her closet and put on a sweatshirt and a pair of long shorts. She might not be able to be with him the way both of them want to but she could at least try and make it easier.

As she walked through the hallway after him she poked her head into each room first seeing a small office with nice wooden desk topped with a desktop and then shelves on the walls. The next door was a medium sized bathroom.

As she kept going she noticed the decorum on the walls pictures of her and Chuck both real and fake. Some ranged from them in USC jerseys hugging each other at the Rose Bowl, others were of them playing on the beach the one that made her breath hitch though was a wedding photo from Ellie's wedding. The wedding party had paired off and the couples all jumped at the same time except in this picture it was zoomed in on them and her bridesmaid dress was white and she had a veil on.

She couldn't bring herself to pull away it was to perfect. Then she heard a metallic crash and a "Son of a" she tore herself away from the photo and walked down the hall where the noise came from.

As she walked in on chuck rubbing his head and looking annoyed she smiled. "What happened?" He looked up noticing her for the first time "The pans tried to kill me" he said with a laugh. "So I'm guessing you're hungry?"

He smiled an extra wide grin "Very much so, I was trying to get the pans down so I could make us some food."

"Well how about you look in the fridge for food and I'll get the pans so you don't get a concussion" she said giggling "Alright we have some hamburger, some chicken, a couple steaks, milk, and some fruit oh and some cheese and butter" she took a second pan down then started looking in the cabinets.

After opening a few she found some spices and some potatoes. "How do you feel about steak and a baked potato?" he looked up from the fridge handing her the steaks "Sounds good to me" She took the steaks and spiced them while putting a pan on the stove to heat up as Chuck got out the cheese and butter and started preparing the potatoes.

They cooked in companionable silence and one thought came to her mind _Day one of Normal_


	2. Martha Stewart

CPOV

White, that's all he could see after walking into the kitchen that now had a very thin layer of flour covering every surface including a blonde special agent who looked ghostly. With her once blue shirt now white with blue freckling and her sunshine colored hair like snow.

He watched her as she started pounding and folding a very innocent looking piece of dough. "So what's going on Mrs. Weston?" he asked as he walked to the island in the center of the kitchen leaving flour footprints on the tile "Not much Mr. Weston just making homemade bread for my husband, you know, me being a super, awesome wife and all".

He looked at her quizzically, "Really I didn't know you knew how to make homemade bread Sarah." Without looking up she answered "I don't, that's why the fourth one will be right".

Then he saw them, three other pans full of bread that either didn't rise or resembled charcoal. Watching Sarah play housewife was making his head spin and the fact that she was wearing an apron that had a picture of a loaf of bread and "I Rise to the Challenge" written under it, well, he almost fell down laughing and had to use the counter top for support.

Almost instantly the bread in Sarah's hands had been replaced with a large kitchen knife as she stared down at him, "What's so funny Chuck". Her blue eyes burned with the kind of intensity that was usually only reserved for when he decided to get out of the van.

"Nothing, I just never thought I would see you cooking like this; it's more of an Ellie thing." Thinking of Ellie brought the cover story the CIA was using to explain their absence to his mind.

"_Sarah how are they going to explain us leaving so abruptly?" he asked while looking through the books in the study as she examined the floor plan of the house. "Someone from the CIA will leave a note in your room telling her that we eloped and are currently traveling the world." _

_Fear gripped Chuck, not only had he left without saying good bye to his sister; she now was under the impression that he got married without her too. In his mind he could see the roller coaster of emotions Ellie was probably going through. Starting off with being pissed about not saying goodbye, then ecstatic that he married Sarah, then back to pissed that he had gotten married without his big sister, and finally the worst; sad, afraid, and worried. He was definitely going to have to make this up to her somehow. _

"_So is there anyway we could call her or something Sarah, I don't want to leave it like that. She is probably starting to freak out" she grinned up at him "Yea I could probably figure something out, besides I really miss my sister in-law". _

_Hearing those words if they were true would of put a smile on his face but right now all he could think about was the worst case scenario, how sometime after they got back she would be reassigned and their "marriage" would take a turn for the worse and then she would leave him never to be seen again. _

A doughy hand waving in front of his face snapped him back to reality. "Oh sorry, zoned out for a second" he said as she went back to kneading the dough "As I was saying, learning how to cook a variety of things would be good for me. I have never had the time or the need, so when I found an Italian cook book in one of the cabinets I figured I would cook my way through it. What do you think, could you handle the danger of being my guinea pig?" He could handle a lot of things as long as he was hers.

"I think I'll take that mission, but why do you need to learn how to cook again?" She hit the dough with a huff scattering flour all around her. "I need to learn how to cook because you can make breakfast food and combined we can make about six or seven other things that are edible. Now were going to be here for a while and were going to have to make ourselves known and engage with the community." She stopped for a breath and then continued her little rant "So that means dinner with other couples, bake sales, and whatever normal young married couples do that requires culinary knowledge."

He could see the want in her eyes, like being normal for six months or for however long they were going to be here was all she had ever wanted. Deciding not to burst her bubble because she would never be normal, either way he had long since decided that whatever she wanted and he had the power to give, would be hers.

"Ok so do you need any help in here?" Waving his hand over the disaster that was their kitchen, she smiled up at him her cheeks almost as white as her teeth "Not right now maybe when I start dinner later though" he grinned back knowing that she was going to try and do all the cleaning by herself . "Alright well I'm going to find something to do with myself till then" as he walked down the hall towards the gym.

After their first couple days here he had started to get bored and without any video games to speak of, he had to find something else to occupy his time. T.V. was out after the first couple of days because you could only watch so much and Sarah was usually to stubborn to let him help her with all the attempted cooking.

So he tried reading for a while but he could only sit on the couch and read for so long before he got antsy from the lack of movement. Then after third day he stepped into the gym that was setup in one of the other bedrooms.

Never really being into fitness or weight training he had Sarah show him how to use the equipment and she drew up a training program that would take about an hour and a half everyday.

To say that the program she put together was a little tough would be an understatement, it was more his own version of exercise hell. Sarah had decided not only to make his exercise program, but she also decided to be his personnel drill instructor complete with "Yes Ma'am and No Ma'am".

She had even given him a speech the first day about how his ass was her property in this room and there was no other god besides her inside these walls. He made the mistake of smiling and he hit the ground and was in an arm bar before he knew what happen.

"_Mr. Weston did you think my speech was funny, because I didn't, I just thought I should inform you that you are mine and I will do with you as I please" if his arm hadn't been close to separating from his shoulder he would have thought that she had made a very dirty statement. All he could do was answer back, "Ok Sarah," she tugged on his arm even harder, "I mean ok Ma'am," she patted his head and let him up smiling._

"_Now give me fifty push ups for pissing me off" he dropped down, he knew why she was doing this but he didn't like the fact that she really seemed to enjoy it. The rest of the session went on with more yelling and a surprisingly large amount of innuendos, but as he walked out completely an utterly exhausted she did a one eighty when she hit the door. _

_She wrapped her arm around his stomach letting him lean against her while he walked to the master bath. She then started the shower and came back helping him slowly take off his shirt. His muscled ached as he tried to gingerly move his arms and body enough to get his shirt off with her help. As he did she ended up being inches away from him looking up with those big sky blue eyes looking like a couple diamonds shining up at him. _

_He only had to move two inches and his lips would be on those gloriously soft lips of hers. "Chuck" she whispered dragging her fingers along his chest. "Yes" he whispered back a little unsure of his voice. "You stink" she said walking away with a grin that was reserved for when she teased him or when she was driving at speeds in the triple digits. _

_He was dumbfounded she had her cruel streaks when it came to him and his attraction to her but this was on a whole new level. "You know one day I'm going explode from all this sexual tension" she poked her head back in the door "You know I was going to play nice and just leave it at that but that sounds like a challenge Mr. Weston" She was looking way too sultry for his state of mind. _

"_Get out of here" he said throwing his shirt at her and instantly regretting it when his muscled seared in pain. He shut the door and turned around to the shower turning it to the coldest he could stand _

"_That blonde haired ninja vixen is going to be the death of me" he said to himself as he gingerly stepped into the cool stream of water._

From then on he had refused her help post workout so he could keep some semblance of sanity around her. It also helped that after the first few days the soreness wasn't as immobilizing.

So while she baked he decided to get a quick run in mostly because he hadn't really done anything all day and secondly he really didn't want to run after eating whatever she planned on having for dinner.

So he walked to his closet picking out some shorts and t-shirt while grabbing his ipod. He jogged back to the treadmill he set it to the speed Sarah had told him he needed to run at and set his distance "Two miles should be enough" as he put in his ear buds, looking at the chart she made showing him where he should be in each week of his training. He looked at week twenty four, the "goal week" as Sarah called it, twenty five miles in three and a half hours.

Granted the "stamina" innuendos were rampant, but even with those; if Sarah thought he could do it he was at least going to try. Besides it felt good to have a goal that didn't involve a video game.

So he stepped onto the treadmill and started settling into his normal pace letting the sound of his feet hitting the treadmill and the music relax him. He was starting to figure out why people liked to work out. It was surprisingly therapeutic being alone with his thoughts while his breath acted as his own personal metronome.

Most of his thoughts included Sarah and her seemingly numerous new split personalities. Some days she was Martha Stewart others she was a drill sergeant from hell, then throw in insatiably sexy flirt and then a painful platonic nun. If he wasn't insanely in love with this woman he would thoroughly question his sanity.

The thing that boggled his mind through all of this was Sarah's version of Martha Stewart. The others he could explain away, but cooking and baking were completely unexplainable. He might not be a super agent but when it came to Sarah he knew when she was holding back or lying.

The cooking wasn't about maintaining a cover; it was about her fitting into the role of what she thought a normal housewife would do. It was the one fault he couldn't stand with her, how no matter the number of times he proclaimed his love, she thought he wanted normal more importantly she thought he wanted her to be normal.

You can't fall in love with a CIA agent and expect normal it doesn't work that way. _You grab love while you can; you fight for it and ring every ounce of joy, hope, and happiness out of it. Why doesn't she get that my love doesn't come with prerequisites, it's just hers. _

He had to get his mind off of this subject; the love talk was down the road once her personalities balanced out again. As the treadmill slowed signaling the cool down setting, he grabbed a towel and hopped off enjoying the only slight burn in his muscles.

He walked back to the kitchen to check on Sarah finding her drawing shapes in the flour on the counter. "So how do you think this loaf is going to come out?" she looked up still covered in flour and seeming not to care at all.

"Good, I think I finally got it right. How was the workout?" She said looking at his sweat stained shirt. "Good I'm finally getting to the point where I'm functional afterwards" she smiled forcing him to do the same "Chuck I was wondering, how you would feel about painting a few rooms in the house?"

Not really having an opinion on the matter "Sure, I guess, all the white in this house is kind of boring" he said walking to the shower.

The Next Day SPOV

She was ecstatic, after Chuck agreed to help her paint the house they decided to wake up early Saturday so that they good get a full days work in. They were sitting in Chuck's Kansas appropriate F-150 with all twenty of their sample paint cans and a few paint brushes.

She would be the first to admit that color schemes and other DIY things like that were not her strong suit but she had never had the choice. When she was a kid they moved so much that she never had the time to paint her room and when she got older she was either on mission or in the CIA provided apartment that she was never in long enough to care.

That was all about to change, she had control of what color she was going to wake up to every morning and she was not about to pass it up. So as Chuck drove through town and out into the country to their house, she looked through at all of the colors. She would take one, get the color set in her mind and then she would picture it in rooms threw out the house.

She had Chucks blues for the bedroom, greens for their office, and yellows for the living room. She had been wondering why Chuck had been so adamant about the bedroom being blue.

"Chuck" she said causing him to glance over at her "Why did you want the bedroom to be blue?" He looked at her pondering the question for a second and smiling.

"I read in one of Ellie's decorating books that your bedroom should be your favorite color" thinking the last time they had couple's game night it was green but she didn't feel like pushing.

"So are you excited about painting Chuck?" she said while trying to discern the difference between firelight and grove yellow.

"I guess, I'm not really looking forward to the painting part but choosing the colors might be fun" looking like he said it more for her sake than his.

She went back to her colors as they made the turn onto their long drive way and into their two car garage. As she grabs the brushes and he took the paint, she looked over at her new cover car.

It was a blue Mazda RX-8, there was nothing wrong with it, but she couldn't help feel the pang of want for her Porsche. Leaving her new car behind, she walked into the house finding Chuck separating out all of the samples into their own little groups.

"So which room do you want to start with?" she asked taking the plastic off the brushes and throwing it in the trash.

"The living room, were already here plus we don't have too much out of the way" walking to the nearest wall she started talking down the picture frames and setting them lightly on the couch closest to her.

She didn't know how Chuck felt about the pictures but when he was busy doing something else and she was alone with her thoughts she would let her mind run wild and pretend that these were actual pictures of her life.

Letting herself build memories for each picture, who took them, where they were, what the names of the people in the background were. The current two she held in her hand were her favorite of all the pictures in the house, the first was a picture of Chuck and herself all curled up in a recliner. She looked to be asleep and content in his arms, while he played with her hair and kissing her lightly on the forehead. It was a picture of love and she felt sappy for saying it but each time she looked at it and thought about the fake memory she had made up. It made the emotional walls she had put up just a little weaker, a little more fragile and it brought her closer to telling Chuck she hated to hide.

The second picture was a little different especially since Chuck wasn't in it. It was a picture of her and four other women all of whom were wearing the same sorority shirt. She had never really thought about it at Harvard, with her course schedule and introverted attitude it was just easier to be another face in the crowd.

That and her daddy issues made it where she couldn't understand friendship. She liked the second picture though because it gave her hope, that if Chuck could help her fix the emotionally stagnant person she was that maybe in time; she could have friends and slowly let people into her new life.

She set down the photos grabbing the brushes and a paint sample taking the spot next to Chuck on the wall. Handing him one and taking a sample she opened it and started painting a square like the man at the store said.

She looked at her work admiring the color then taking a glance at Chuck and what was supposed to be his square.

"Chuck the guy said to paint a square not smiley faces" she said feigning anger but it wasn't lasting it was so Chuck.

"Yea I know, but come on is that not the best smiley face you have seen" he said smiling making her breath hitch and her mind to wander to, "_Stupid nerd and his stupid smile making me half useless." "_Alright well I'm going to go get some water before we start with the other colors," he called over his shoulder walking into the garage.

They continued their painting in each room with Sarah painting squares and Chuck painting different shapes each time until they decided on which colors they liked. They choose golden sand in the living room, instrumental green in the office and charcoal blue for the bedroom.

So they measured and calculated how much paint they would need heading back into town grabbing some food. When they got to the hardware store again the bought everything the paint guy said to; since neither had ever painted before, ending up with about half the store in Chuck's truck.

So as they grabbed their things and setup their plastic in the living room preparing to paint Sarah whispered "Thanks for helping me with all of this" he looked up smiling like he always did when he looked at her "Your welcome, it is my house too you know".

She turned to her section of the wall and started rolling on the paint slowly covering as much as she could reach.

"Sarah" he whispered from behind him, as she turned around she saw yellow and felt the cold sticky substance all over her face.

"CHUCK" she screamed wiping the paint from her eyes. Looking down she found him literally rolling on the floor he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny Chuck" giving him a murderous glare and putting her hands on her hips.

"I……..sor…..ry. ….Sarah" he said gasping for air unable to form a complete word. She couldn't take it, if she was going to be covered in paint it was only fair he would be too. Taking her roller she started at his stomach and made her way up to his head.

"Sarah" he said spitting, "my mouth was open," feeling good about her handy work all she said was "Serves you rights butthead."

Then it happened, much faster than she thought possible for Chuck, he was off the ground and in the air taking her down to the floor. They wrestled around as Chuck grabbed the paint tray and poured it onto her hair. She screamed enraged, but as she looked down into that warm smiling face and those chocolate eyes something happened to cool all her anger and cause her to do something unexpected.

She kissed him full heartedly and without thought, it felt so right and when they broke away to catch their breath she sat there straddling him looking into those big brown eyes again.

"I'm sorry" she said as she ran into their bathroom silently cursing. _Why Sarah, you can't just kiss him like that, I mean hell you're confused why you did it and you know you love him, what is he going to think?_

"Alright I can't keep doing this without telling him" she said as she conversed with her conscience. _You have been denying your feelings for three years and now your own, for at least the next six months without any CIA interference, not a single mission, and no Casey. _

"Talk about perfect"_ Alright so are we agreed its time to tell him and try to make this work. _"Yes, lets go talk" taking a deep breath she smoothed out her shirt. _Sarah your face and hair are covered in paint how about you take a shower before you tell him you love him. _

"Good point, god this is going to take forever to get out of my hair!" _He's worth it; he has always been worth it and so much more. _

"I know I just hope I am" she stepped out of her clothes and prepared for her shower with a new resolve. She didn't think she was worth it; with all the skeletons in her closet, but if he did she wasn't going to argue.


	3. Three Little Words redo

_**Decided to add all of chapter three **_

CPOV

Beep…..Beep…Beep _what is that horrible noise? _He thought opening his eyes and watching Sarah step lightly onto the floor and head towards their alarm clock on the other side of the room.

"Sarah, why is an alarm set, when we don't have anything to do today?" She grinned back at him over her shoulder

"Chuck, its Sunday, were going to church" saying it as if it was totally obvious. "So uh when we did decide to start going to church again?" he questioned having no memory of any discussion about church.

"Chuck don't you remember yesterday at dinner when we talked to the Wilson's and they invited us to their church?" She stated poking her head out of the master bath. He cycled back through dinner and all he really remembers was Mr. Wilson and himself adding the occasional "yea" and "of course" to the very "wife" laden conversation. No where in the entire conversation did he remember agreeing to go to church.

"I don't remember any part of that conversation being about church" he yelled into the bathroom. He huffed covering his face with the comforter; church was not one of Chuck's goals today. Lying in bed for a few minutes, he pondered how to get out of going until Sarah threw off the comforter and bent down to look into his eyes.

"It's not negotiable Chuck, now put on something nice I feel like showing off my husband today." Sarah had started saying "my husband" a lot; in public, in private where ever she had the chance.

So fearing retribution from Sarah, he got out of bed and walked to his closet. Chuck's closet was huge compared to the ones he had in college and at Ellie's. It was a walk in closet that was packed with clothes, mostly being different colored button ups and slacks with the occasionally t-shirt and jeans thrown in.

So as he compared a couple dress shirts he heard a knock on the door. When he looked up he was struck with the image of Sarah in a white towel. Her mouth was moving but he didn't hear a word she said as the angels singing and the heavenly trumpets playing were drowning out her voice.

So as she walked to him he wasn't quite she what she was going to do until she pushed his mouth shut and then slapped him back into reality.

"Chuck I'm glad that I still have that effect on you but staring is not polite. Now go take a shower and I'll pick out your clothes." He did what he was told, he had openly ogled her towel clad body and was feeling mighty embarrassed.

He showered quickly, the smell of vanilla from her shampoo still lingered in the bathroom and it combined with the image of her in a towel were pushing him over the edge.

He took a couple quick breaths and started chanting "Woosah" hoping that the calming method worked on all kinds of tension. Stepping out of the bathroom he noticed the clothes she had left for him on the bed. A pair of black slacks and a blue button down with a matching blue and red tie, he put on the clothes enjoying the nostalgia of tying a tie.

He looked at himself after he was dressed; he had to admit he was a good looking nerd. So feeling hungry he made his way to the kitchen making a bee line for his box of fruit loops. Shaking the box and finding it empty he threw it away disappointedly and started looking at what cereal's were left.

"Let's see Fiber One, Go lean crunch?, I defiantly need to talk to Sarah about this, not one cartoon character in the whole bunch." He shut the cabinets an hearing her voice turned around

"I was going for substance not a sugar high Chuck besides I have Madeline in the oven" he quirked an eyebrow "What or who is Madeline?" She just shook her head

"Madeline is a French breakfast pastry, it is supposed to be good" she said walking around the island that separated him. Now Chuck's not really one to ogle let alone do it twice in one day so he was a little surprised when his jaw hit the floor. There she was looking heavenly in a red sundress with a blue corset belt tied around her waist and a string of pearls wrapped around her neck. He forgot it was rude to stare, he forgot to blink, he forgot to breathe and then she made it worse.

Sarah had noticed his reaction to her attire and decided that spinning around to give him a three hundred and sixty degree view was a good idea. He tried to form words but all he got out was "Mmmmm" even though he was dazed he noticed Sarah's eyes change from Sarah Weston normal to Sarah Walker going in for the kill. She started playing with her pearl necklace and batting her eyelashes

"What's the matter Chuck see something you like?" she said lust thick in her voice her lips in an evil smirk. Chuck was conflicted, ninety five percent of him wanted to close the distance between them and kiss away that smirk. The other five percent of him remembered all the times she had said it was only a cover and all the times she had seduced a mark.

It already hurt having to live with the woman you love and not have the relationship you crave even though you have to pretend you do. So he did what would hurt less and walked away. Locking himself in their office till it would be time to leave for church.

He couldn't take being around her when she was like this, especially knowing that she didn't feel the same way about him. He was glad she didn't follow and just let him sit and cool down. Looking at the clock and noticing it was almost time to leave so he got up and left his hiding place.

"Chuck I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that" she apologized as he walked in. "Sarah it's alright I shouldn't of left, I just can't take it. You know I have feelings for you, strong ones and it just feels wrong when you do stuff like that knowing that you don't feel the same way."

She looked down at the floor and mumbled something under her breath, not caring and still frazzled he decided to leave it alone.

The ride to church was about as uneventful as church was for him. Sarah put on a smile as soon as the truck door closed, she talked to as many people as she could and spent some time afterwards talking to Mrs. Wilson about the bake sale they were having during the harvest festival next Friday in which Sarah volunteered to make something.

Driving home and heading into the house they used as few words as possible. He retreated back to his sanctuary that their office provided. He sat for a while just thinking and figured it would be better to just try and live with Sarah's flirty ways knowing it meant nothing. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Sarah walking in.

"Hey I know you're probably still mad at me but I just wanted you to know that …I…I…uh…" Sarah stood there for a second composing herself and looking defeated "I just wanted you to know lunch should be ready in about thirty minutes"

"Alright" he said, wondering what she was really trying to say. _I need a how to book so I can figure her out. _He contemplated _maybe "Men are from Mars, Woman are from Venus or "Women for Dummies" _he chuckled lightly typing "how to", doubting either would help, but he was desperate for some sort of change in their relationship.

**SPOV**

She was officially a coward and it had nothing to do with the movie that Chuck had picked out. A week had passed since the painting incident and she still hadn't been able to speak those three words to him without muttering them under her breath or saying them in another language.

She had officially said it to him five times; once in Polish, three times in Na'vi (what could she say the nerd was rubbing off on her) and one time in Swedish. Never loud enough for him to understand and if he asked she would deflect onto a safer topic.

So as she sat on Chuck's lap, a blanket wrapped around her and her hands at the ready to cover her eyes she had never felt more like saying those three words. They were watching Paranormal Activity and she was officially scared out of her mind.

At the beginning of the movie she had started with a bowl of popcorn with her feet propped up on Chuck's legs. Twenty minutes in, her popcorn was on the coffee table replaced by a blanket and she was snuggled into Chuck for safety. Currently at forty minutes she was now on Chuck's lap and she was alternating between covering her eyes with her hands and burying her face into Chuck's neck.

"You know Sarah this isn't really that scary" he said teasingly while rubbing soothing circles into her back. She never felt safer in her life than right now but she was still contemplating sleeping with the lights on for the next week.

"You're just trying to act tough, I can feel your heartbeat mister and its going a mile a minute" she said wrapping her arms around Chuck.

"Well that might have less to do with the movie and more to do with the angel of a woman on my lap." He did it again; he was being Chuck's own personal brand of charming destroying those already weak emotional walls and giving her the perfect chance to confess those feelings that burned throughout her body.

The feeling started to build up her courage, letting all those feelings bolster her resolve to finally say those words and then it happened. Chuck practically jumped out of his seat lifting Sarah along with him.

"Ahhh" he screamed as he settled back wrapping his arms around Sarah. He had given her the perfect copout and like any other coward she took it "so what happen to this movie not being scary Chuck" she asked leaning back to look at him.

His face had a hint of fear but it was fading "Well I might have spoken too soon". With that he went back to watching the movie, while Sarah still burned with the need to say those words so she did what she had done every time the feeling got too intense to take so whispering into Chuck's neck she said "Oel ngati kameie".

He didn't stir, too engrossed in the movie to notice her confession of love in a made up language. Every time she wanted to tell Chuck about how she felt it worried her. Chuck was a great guy, no an almost perfect guy and he would love her full heartedly and without condition, she knew that.

Well she hoped for it, if Chuck ever really knew how broken she was he would run away as fast as his feet would carry him. Before he came into her life she had never questioned anything she did on a mission, it was always _"For the greater good"_ but now she looked back and not one mission was without regret.

"You are thinking way to hard too be watching this movie" he said interrupting her self deprecating thoughts.

"Why do you say that?" she questioned "Well you just sat through some of the scary parts of the movie without covering your eyes or saying a word. So I'm pretty sure you're not paying attention." He was right the TV could have been off for all she knew.

"Well I was just thinking about stuff" she said not really wanting to elaborate.

"What kinds of stuff" Chuck pushed "School stuff, baking stuff, spy stuff?"

"Us stuff" she said looking at him "Ok what kind of us stuff" she pondered going on but she at least had to know the answer to one question.

"Were friends right" he looked a little surprised "Yea of course, if not more" ok_ keep going Sarah push a little _she thought "How?" he looked perplexed "What do you mean how?" she steeled herself to put all of her fears out there in the open and began "I mean how can such a good guy be friends with me. I'm a trained CIA assassin; I've murdered, seduced, and tortured people without a second thought. I have gotten close to people, made them trust, made them love me and then if the mission called for it killed them without question. So I'm asking you again how you can be my friend."

She wanted to say 'how can you love me' but she was still a coward "I don't care" he said throwing her for a loop "How can you not care about all the horrible things I have done?" She was annoyed with his answer but before she could speak again he cut her off.

"I just don't, I'm not going to let what you did in the past hold back what we could do now. Everything you done up to till the time you met me is mute, because I can't find it in myself to hold that against you." She just looked into his eyes trying to find any hints that he was lying to her but she found none.

"So I just get a pardon from every horrible thing I have ever done?" He smiled up at her "Yes you do; I'm not you warden or your judge I'm just the guy who happens to love you." She felt like fireworks were going off inside of her as she processed his words.

"Chuck I've never been good with my feeling, most of the time I just try and bury them deep inside so that I can hide them from the world. I can't do that anymore, not with you, the things I feel when I'm with you are like cosmic events. So even though I'm broken and beaten and you deserve so much better than me I'm going to lay claim because I'm selfish." She had started to tear up "I love you Chuck" through teary eyes she could see him smile as he spoke "Oel ngati kameie".

The realization that he had just spoke to her in the same language the she had been using so that he didn't understand hit her like a ton of bricks. "What's that mean" she asked trying to feign ignorance in case she had been caught. "It means 'I see you' in Na'vi when said to a significant other it's more like I love you" she was still wondering if she had been caught.

"So how did you figure that out?" He was still smiling his big goofy grin "Well it seems that someone googled 'How to say I love you in Na'vi' sometime after we watched Avatar so I decided to check it out" she had been caught and she couldn't deny it.

"Why didn't you say something when ever I said it to you?" His smile growing even bigger "I just wanted to give you the chance to say it aloud and in English instead of mumbling it under your breath. Plus it would be better than me calling you out and you denying everything" she was really hating that grin of his right now.

"I wouldn't have denied everything" she tried to argue as he looked at her knowingly breaking her resolve "Fine I would have denied it all," stupid nerd knows me so well.

"So Sarah what does this mean for us?" he asked his smile fading his face becoming more serious. She steeled herself, turning to face him; she wasn't going to back away from this question.

"It means for the first time in three years I can admit my feelings to you without fear of being reassigned. I can kiss you whenever I want and I can wake up in the arms of the man I love knowing that he knows how I feel." she had to stop to catch her breath as she felt the sweet tears of relief fall as she let her emotions flow out from behind the walls she built. "It means that from now on we're just Chuck and Sarah, no more Asset and Handler or Agent and Civilian, just you and me."

Chucks eyes were burning with such passion and love that she almost couldn't take it. He leaned in "Jenny Burton, Sarah Walker, and Sarah Weston. You have been all of those names and as each one I have loved you. Each day I see you I wonder what I did to have you in my life and now that I know you love me I have no doubt that I must have been a Luke Skywalker and saved a Galaxy in a past life to even come close to deserving you." _That stupid lovable nerd thinks I am the_ reward she thought, as she snuggled into his arms so that he could hold her while she cried happy tears.

"Hold me Chuck" she said in a weak voice, the emotions of the night had drained her and she just wanted to be held and fall asleep in his loving arms. So as he folded her body onto his, after he wrapped a blanket around her, he wrapped her up in his arms, all the while speaking sweet soothing words to her. As she fell asleep she heard the words that gave her sweet dreams that night.

"I love you Sarah, so much, its changed things in me; my happiness is dependent on yours and my dreams are to make yours come true. I would go to the moon and back for you, the moon and back just for a smile."

**Thanks for reading**

**Love, **

**Addie**


	4. A Brunette and Buble

**A/N Hello lovelies, I got a new keyboard so I figured I would go ahead and break it in on CBP6 before writing any of my other stories. Hope you enjoy it**

Chuck was lying in his bed pinching himself making sure that that the last few weeks and especially the last four days were real and not a dream. He had fallen asleep holding her after she finally told him those three needed words after three years of denial.

He couldn't help that after they woke up, they spent the next four days "working out"  
intensely and he found himself delightfully exhausted.

Sarah the godly creature that she is, was currently breathing rhythmically onto his neck and it was about to drive him over the edge. The only reason he stayed put, was that she looked to peaceful and beautiful to disturb.

So he lay as still as he could, taking the exquisite torture all the while daydreaming about what this meant for them, to finally have a real chance at a normal life, however brief it may be. He was so lost in thought that it took him a while to notice Sarah lightly tapping her fingers on his chest.

"Ready to go again" the last few days had worn him out so he was almost hoping she wasn't so he could recover, well not really.

"I would love to get lost in you for the next two hours but the church bake sale is tomorrow and I have things to make". He watched her saunter her way to their bathroom wearing only a pair of boy shorts, sighing as she closed the door. "Had to end sometime" he mumbled to himself sitting up in their bed.

"Chuck, I think I'm going to need someone to wash my back. You wouldn't mind helping a girl out would you?" She yelled lustfully from inside their bathroom as he heard the shower turn on "guess it's not over yet" he said smiling to himself as he jumped out of bed.

After a quick lunch, a promise to cook his favorite meal and a few very heated goodbye kisses he made his way to the high school to setup up his classroom. He was a little worried, he had taught a few classes as a TA at Stanford but that was only one semester of experience.

Luckily Sarah had found quite a few boxes for each of their classrooms so he wouldn't be totally unprepared. So as he was unable to help bake (Sarah was being stubborn about making everything by herself) he decided to setup his classroom and get the layout of the school.

So after parking in the staff parking lot he piled his boxes on top of each other and made his way to the front door backing into the school and walking the short distance to the office. He was suspired to find a Beckman look-a-like sitting behind the small desk

"How may I help you sir?" _Oh god she evens sounds like her._ "My name is Chuck Weston I wanted to setup my classroom if that would be alright". She smiled before speaking

"Mr. Weston it is so nice to meet you, my name is Denise Murray, let me take you to your room". Stepping out of her way he followed her out of the office and down one of the halls into a non descript white room with marker boards and a desk off to one of the corners.

"Well Mr. Weston I leave you to arrange your room, when you get done you can go the library and talk to Ms. Vaughn. She will help you get your laptop setup. Have a nice day Mr. Weston, I'll be around if you need anything".

He thanked her and opened the up the boxes. Everything he found seemed normal; a few pictures with witty math sayings on them, pictures of Sarah and himself, a few USC trinkets and flags.

He was so engrossed in setting up his desk that he didn't notice the petite brunette step into his classroom.

"Well you must be Mr. Weston" She said walking forward and shaking his hand "My name is Kalyn Vaughn. I am in charge of repairing and the upkeep of all the students' laptops and the computer technology class." He had one thought go though his mind. _Sarah pops into my life and it starts raining beautiful women. _Ms. Vaughn was around five seven, slender with an athletic build and wore horn rimmed glasses that framed her green eyes. She was the kind of woman that would make most others self conscience but she still didn't hold a candle to Sarah

"Ok, good to know, um go ahead and just call me Chuck. Mrs. Murray said something about a laptop for me?" she walked to one of the desk behind her and produced a brand new Apple Macbook setting it down in front of him.

"So Chuck who is the pretty blonde woman in all these pictures, a sister maybe?" He chuckled to himself looking at the pictures and brought his left hand up showing her the ring that seemed to matter more as of late.

"Nope that would be my lovely wife Sarah" _Wow that feels good to say. _"She is the new kindergarten teacher, we moved out here from L.A. trying to get away from the big city."

"That's a big change, so how do you like are little Kansas town?" she said as she sat back against the nearest desk.

"I haven't really gotten to look around, me and the wife have been in the house fixing it up and making it are own" he smiled remember picking out paints and the very hot and confusing kiss that happened afterwards.

"I see, well besides the movie theater or one of the high school games Marion really doesn't have a whole lot in the way of entertainment, so you're not really missing much." She said speaking with a hint of annoyance laced within in her voice.

"Well thanks for the computer Ms. Vaughn but I need to get back to my room. The wife is cooking dinner tonight."

"Alright I won't keep you Chuck, but here is my number in case you have any problems." He took the piece of paper from her and watched her walk out the room. He finished setting up the rest of the room and headed out the door eager to make it home to _his Sarah._

As he got into his house he found it empty with a note and a single cupcake.

_Went to the church to go drop off the cupcakes and cookies, be back soon._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

He looked around the dirty kitchen and figured he would go ahead and clean it up since she was going to make his favorite, Fettuccini Carbonara. He grabbed his ipod and hooked it up to the stereo setting it to shuffle and grabbing cleaning supplies from the closet.

* * *

She was feeling pretty good, she had made enough cupcakes to fill up her car and she had made it all the way to the church without any icing on the seats or smashed cupcakes.

It was a good day in Sarah Weston's mind; she had made morning shower love to Chuck, satisfied her baking urges and she was going to make the perfect dinner tonight for Chuck since she had been microwaving everything lately because neither of them wanted to be away from the bed long enough to cook.

So as she pulled into their house she was happy to see that her better half was already home. As she made her way into the house, she heard the music and opening the door quietly saw a very amusing and adorable Chuck using a mop as a microphone and singing quite well.

_**I'm Not Surprised  
Not Everything Lasts  
I've Broken My Heart So Many Times,  
I Stop Keeping Track.**_

She leaned up against the side of the door watching the love of her life dance around their kitchen.

_**  
Talk Myself In  
I Talk Myself Out  
I Get All Worked Up  
And Then I Let Myself Down.**_

_**I Tried So Very Hard Not To Loose It  
I Came Up With A Million Excuses  
I Thought I Thought Of Every Possibility**_

And I Know Someday That It'll All Turn Out  
You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out

She did make him work for their relationship, he believed from day one that they could be together and she tried to stop it every step of the way

_**And I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet**_

_He has given more than I could ever hope to give and he still loves me _

_**I Might Have To Wait  
I'll Never Give Up  
I Guess It's Half Timing  
And The Other Half's Luck  
Wherever You Are  
Whenever It's Right  
You Come Out Of Nowhere And Into My Life**_

_Wow he did wait, he never gave up, their were lucky they were paired together and I certainly did come out of nowhere_

_**And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Being In Your Life Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Single Possibility**_

And Someday I Know It'll All Turn Out  
And I'll Work To Work It Out  
Promise You Kid I'll Give More Than I Get  
Than I Get Than I Get Than I Get

She was having trouble not smiling at Chuck's dancing form and how the song he was singing matched them so well. So when Chuck spun around singing into the mop and catching sight of her, she was for sure that he would be embarrassed and start rambling but to her surprise he walked over and took her hand and spun her around their impromptu dance floor.

As the danced Chuck kept singing and even pretended to play the trumpet during a break in the music. But as the song slowed down he looked into her eyes and pinned her against the wall. Taking his hand and gently brushing away a strand of hair, he sang the last few words of the song

_**And Someday I Know It'll All Turn Out  
And I'll Work To Work It Out  
Promise You Kid I'll Give More Than I Get**_

He kissed her gently as the music kept playing parting only to tell her the words on his heart.

"Sarah I'll never be able to give back to you what you have given me but I will try and I will always be there to work it out. I'm in it for the long haul, that epic love that last forever because every time I think about the future you're always right there with me." He smiled the smile that melted her heart "Like it or not you're stuck with me"

She stood up on her tippy toes kissing him lightly and saying "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N This was more of a setup chapter for "Three to Tango" so it might not be as good as the others. Also it wasn't looked over or beta'd at all, so on that note if you are a beta and like my fic I would love a second opinion on my writing and some help with my grammar. Finally I just figured out how to respond to reviews, so sorry to all those who I didn't respond to in the beginning they were all much appreciated and they helped motivate me to continue. **

**Love,**

**Addie**

**P.S. I recommend you go watch the video to "Haven't met you yet" it might help you visualize.**


	5. Three to Tango

_**A/N Sorry for taking so long, a lot of stuff has been going on and I just wanted to get it right. So here you are my lovelies, enjoy.**_

CPOV

Chuck was in trouble, lots and lots of trouble. _I didn't mean for it to happen she said Tango, I flashed and the intersect took over. I definitely didn't want to dance with Ms. Vaughn and I especially didn't want to do it in front of a very large crowd of people at the Marion Harvest Festival. _

_I only wanted to come and ride a few rides with Sarah and split a funnel cake maybe make out on the Ferris wheel. _

_No where in my plans for the night did I wanted to dance with a flirty and attractive brunette instead of my beautiful, jealous and territorial wife, no that's not right, girlfriend nope I'll have to ask her what we are. _

_Back to the point I also was not interested in the tango dance battle that occurred between the two. Finally I just don't want Sarah to be mad at me. _Sarah made a hard left tossing Chuck into the door. _Correction Furious. _For his own protection he decided to try and calm her down before she wrecked their car he got as far as "Sarah I'm…" before she cut him off holding one finger in the air.

"Were going to wait till we get home before we discuss the events of tonight so your execution has been delayed" _Really, execution, I danced with a girl, I didn't kiss her or roll around in the hay. Right or wrong Sarah has gone into pissed off girlfriend mode so this has become a no win situation. I wonder if I can thank up some good last words in the next fifteen minutes _he tilted his head looking at Sarah's steely frame and then the speedometer _ten minutes_.

So after ten minutes and a couple head jerks later all he came up with was 'Etu Sarah?' So, resigned to his fate of yelling and possible knife violence he walked in after his _everything_.

She walked into the living room and he followed her taking a seat on the couch. He watched her pace before she began

"Chuck I cannot believe that you would jeopardize are relationship and are cover by dancing with that brunette skank whore. Really Chuck, I know the intersect takes up a lot of room in that big old brain of your but don't you have enough room to figure out that dancing with her was a bad idea.

Do you know how much that hurt me to see you dancing with her? Watching that brunette slut dancing with MY husband" _She really doesn't like brunettes_

"Oh dear god she was lucky I didn't have any weapons on me. Seriously Chuck if I didn't know you so well I would think you did this on purpose, but no you're just to charming for your own damn good, then you break out that stupid perfect smile and you have every women within fifty feet swooning over you and the best part is you're totally oblivious. Oh my god if I didn't love you so much I would consider hating you." She stopped taking a deep breath and noticed he was wearing said stupid perfect smile

"Why are you smiling Chuck" he just shook his head "Well two reasons; first, when your jealous you are stunning, especially since you're the only woman in this world who has my unconditional and undivided love." He looked up at Sarah who had stopped pacing. "Secondly your hate for brunettes is comical" she started pacing again and her face got colder

"Really Chuck, comical lets review the facts. Jill, college sweetheart and you broke up with me to go out with her again, oh she was a Fulcrum agent to; Brunette. Lou; sandwich shop owner, illegal importer of Salami and also a Brunette then there is Hannah; nerd, computer tech, and also a brunette are you noticing a pattern here Chuck. **BRUNETTE SLUTS STEAL MY MAN**."

_Oh my God_ he tried not to laugh, really he did but it was just to funny before he could help him self he let out a gut busting laugh. His laugh didn't last long, he looked up and Sarah was lunging at him like a tigress attacking her prey. As she landed on him he felt the flurry of slaps and punches.

"Chuck stop laughing it's not funny" he was about to yell at her to stop when she did and he heard the sniffle. He moved his arms from protecting his face seeing his blonde angel start to cry.

"I can't lose you Chuck, I don't know what happened, watching you tango with her; dipping and spinning all the while she was pressed against you just brought back all my fears. Fears about my past, are future, and this stupid damn job. So I did the only thing I really know how to do I fought. I walked over cutting in" Chuck thought back to the steely face and cold voice she used. "So that I could lay my claim and." She looked almost as ashamed as he felt "I know I'm acting crazy and nothing would have happened, but I saw you dancing with her and I thought how she is so much better for you. How she can give you a life I can't and how she isn't the emotional nutcase I am." She finished in a huff and walked into their room as he followed until she slammed their door and he heard the faint click of a lock.

"I just got scared Chuck" she said through the door. "I was just so scared that you would leave me and how I wouldn't survive that. Chuck I've been shot, stabbed, burned, and beat but nothing would compare to how much pain losing you would cause. Everything good in my life has slipped through my hands no matter how hard I've tried to hold onto it. I can't let that happen to us, I just can't" as she finished he could hear their bed creak he leaned down against the door to wait for her to come out. _Chuck you are an idiot _ he thought as he heard her repeat "I can't" faintly through the door.

He didn't know what to do; he had never thought Sarah was so unsure of their relationship or how much his happiness depends on her. He thought he was an open book to her that she could see how much she meant to him every time she looked in his eyes. As he thought of this he felt a pang of guilt that he wasn't doing enough to reassure her and squelch her fears.

All through his life he had goals that he wanted to reach some were trivial like beating a game and others were major like getting into Stanford. All the goals he had now were all about Sarah. He had waited so long to be with her that he just wanted to be the best he could for her. To make up for all the mistakes he had made up until now to be the man and hopefully the husband she needed. So as he looked at the hallway in their house and leaned against the wooden door that separated them, he felt like a failure.

"You know I think it was the second week you were on assignment in Burbank and I decided to go check on you and see how Weinerlicious was coming along. As I walked in you turned around and smiled and me and said "Hey chuck" nothing out of the ordinary but in that small smile you said so much. It was the first time that I saw you smile and it reach your eyes." He laughed to himself as he thought about the ridiculous outfit she had to wear. "God I loved that uniform" he sat up a little straight against the door. "When I saw that smile I stopped breathing for a good minute, It was the first time I saw some of the real you. Your eyes danced instead of darting around the room looking for threats. We didn't do much; we talked a little while I tried to suffer through one of your many ridiculously horrible corndogs" he paused he a muffled laugh. "That was the first day I was attracted to Sarah Walker and not the CIA seductress. I felt good to know that you finally trusted me enough to let down your guard if only a little" he wished she would just open the door so he could look in her eyes and tell her how much he loved her how at the end of the day when they laid in bed together after she fell asleep that he prayed every night to god that he hadn't believed in since his dad left to keep her safe, happy and to thank him for bring her into his life

"We have denied are selves the chance at love for so long that I often wonder if one horrible day I'm going to wake up and this never happened. It will all be a figment of my imagination. You're still a super secret agent and I'm the geek who screws up everything. You know every time I saw you in harms way I was in between being frozen in fear and jumping out of the van. When I saw you were in trouble either real or not, my conscience mind just shut off. I didn't worry about the bad guys or what was going on I just wanted to save you."

Now he's the one laughing "I have a hero complex and your as close to a warrior goddess as they come. But I guess that's just how it works, I would do anything to keep you safe and happy." He waited for her to open the door and after he was sure she wasn't, he got up grab a pillow from the couch and a pencil and paper and settled in till morning. He wrote her a small note and set it in front of her door so she could read it when she woke up.

SPOV

_Sarah, _

_There are Six billion people in the world, three hundred million people in the US, thirty six million in California and a hundred and four thousand in Burbank. Out of all of them I could never love anyone as much as I love you. I know that I could put something down here comparing you to the sun or the moon or the air I breath but none of them compare to you. I just want you to know that my love for you cannot, be measured, classified, or put into words. It is ever growing, ever moving, and solely yours. I will not back down, I will not change my mind, and I will not be conformed to another way of thinking. It took three years to build this relationship. We laid the foundation and built it up brick by brick but even though were still building it; there isn't a brunette, blond or redhead who can tear it down. _

_All of My Love,_

_Chuck_

She wiped a tear from her mascara stained face and rubbed her puffy eyes gently. "Why do I doubt you".

Teaser

Casey's POV

"Tell me" he said to his prisoner. When he didn't answer he took his already bruised and cut fist and drove it into his prisoners jaw. "TELL ME NOW" he roared as the man's head snapped back from the force of the blow. The man looked up with his bleeding face spitting out the blood from his mouth and looked at Casey with the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. "We're going to find them, were going kill the bitch and then were going to milk the interect for all its worth and when his brain is fried were going to kill him to." Casey had heard enough he drove his fist with as much force as he could into the mans face knocking the man out. Casey looked at the man "No one hurts my family."


End file.
